1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to light emitting devices, and particularly to a light emitting diode (LED) having an improved multiple quantum well structure thereby enhancing the light output efficiency of the LED.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, due to excellent light quality and high luminous efficiency, light emitting diodes (LEDs) have increasingly been used as substitutes for incandescent bulbs, compact fluorescent lamps and fluorescent tubes as light sources of illumination devices.
A light emitting diode usually includes an n-type semiconductor layer, a p-type semiconductor layer and an active layer sandwiched between the n-type and p-type semiconductor layers. However, a low density of electrons and holes distribution undesirably leads to unsatisfied light emitting efficiency.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a light emitting diode to overcome the above mentioned shortcomings.